girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- "That other one"??? Krosp grew up on Castle Wulfenbach. It was Baron Wulfenbach who damaged his "poppa." How can he not remember the name? ➤ : He's a cat. What more explanation do you need? --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:53, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :: He was able to participate as a strategist in the defense of Mechanicsburg. He was able to infiltrate Castle Wulfenbach to rescue Dim. It's true that he has a regrettable tendency to jump to the most extreme possible position in a negotiation, but I don't recall any signs of a leaky memory before. Bkharvey (talk) 07:49, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: "Food Lady!" --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:00, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::: I didn't take that seriously. Moments earlier he had asked for Agatha by name. So either Krosp was joking or the Foglios were. (They were certainly joking in the disagreement between in-comic time and online posting time in the next panel!) Bkharvey (talk) 09:19, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::He's a cat. Having been on Castle Wulfenbach, he doesn't Gil or his motives. He doesn't have a of him. And it's a joke. You're overthinking this. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:38, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Huh, funny -- I was trying to find that page (the "trust" one) to illustrate "regrettable tendency" a couple of paragraphs ago, but couldn't find it. Thanks! As for joke/overthinking, I didn't laugh on reading today's panel 3; I just thought "this doesn't make any sense." Maybe I have no sense of humor; my kid (now adult) doesn't think so either. :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 10:47, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::::It's not a knee slapper nor does it invoke even a guffaw, but it's a mild joke. Agitated Krosp fumbles for a name of the boyfriend he's not fond of. It's in character for him. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:11, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Guess I read it differently. Here's my question: Krosp knows that Martellus killed Tarvek in Mechanicsburg. Krosp knows that Tarvek got better after being killed and that he's in the dome. Does Krosp know that Martellus knows that Tarvek is still alive? That cat wasn't in Paris, after all. Or on the Mopey Tortoise. My thought was that Krosp thinks that *Martellus doesn't know that Tarvek is still alive*, and didn't want to spill the beans. My other thought is that if they let Martellus into Agatha's lab, they'd better hide that wasp eater so that Martellus doesn't play "pop goes the weasel" to try to put Agatha back in his thrall. Or maybe they can get a helmet on Tweedle's head...heteromeles :: ??? Then wouldn't he have "forgotten" Tarvek's name, rather than Gil's? Bkharvey (talk) 06:33, July 18, 2019 (UTC) ::You're right, of course. Anyway, that would be the fix, to change Stormvoraus to Wulfenbach. Then it makes sense. heteromeles Second epic fail: Tweedle's attempt at an apology. "Can you ever forgive me?" -- "Don't be stupid. Of course not." ➤ Interesting that Agatha's stated reasons don't include "Because I'm not an asshole like him," although I'm sure that's what came first to her mind. It's only in trying to persuade Krosp the Pragmatist that she lists those more pragmatic reasons. ➤ Next step: Tweedle proposes to operate on Agatha to undo his changes. She emphatically declines, and says that instead he'll explain exactly what he did, then she'll test herself to see if he's telling the truth, and if so, then Gil and/or Tarvek will do any surgery that might be necessary. Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :No surgery involved. It appears to have been via . Martellus just has to describe exactly what he did. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:38, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Of course, Tarvek or Gil will be happy to kill Martellus, even if only for pre-emptive defense of Agatha. ➤ Also think I know what the deal with Martellus' left hand is now: basically he could not take his metal one into the stasis pod (if someone already said this and I missed it, I apologize). It is obviously a crude job given how much it stands out, and people have publicly seen him with his metal one already so it would make him seem ashamed of it. And saying "I lost my hand getting the Hetrodyne out of Mechancisburg," is a perfectly acceptable story, especially since the metal one nearly roasted Gil. I would say he knew he could not take the metal one, and grabbed an emergency spare (just for cases where he needed the stasis pod) so he would have two hands when he woke up to Agatha. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:34, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :The hand that Agatha helped build was by Gil and Bang. The next time we see him, he has a new, cleaner . He still has it as everyone leaves . --Fred1740 (talk) 14:32, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :: The "destroyed" link is incorrect. Do to a strange quirk in the calendar there was no month zero in 2013. Argadi (talk) 19:51, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: I believe this is the correct link for the of Tweedle's first clanky hand. -- William Ansley (talk) 20:45, July 17, 2019 (UTC) : Previous page, second-to-last panel. You can see the seam. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:32, July 17, 2019 (UTC) : : Ah, that would also explain why he's not wearing the crown. Bkharvey (talk) 04:34, July 18, 2019 (UTC) NOTE TO ADMINS Many/all of the links to the GG comics give me a "not secure" page. I am running Google Chrome. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:15, July 17, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks for reporting this. I have noticed the same problem myself and am looking into it. As a clumsy workaround, when you click on a link and see a message like "This site can’t provide a secure connection" (Chrome) or "Secure Connection Failed" (Firefox), if you go to the address bar of your browser and look at the beginning of the URL, you will see it starts with "https:". For example, today's page's URL: ::https://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190710 : If you delete the 's' before the colon (:) so that it starts with "http:", then press the Enter key (Return key on a Macintosh), it will load. I hope an actual fix can be found soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:19, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :I've noticed the same problem, but on Firefox. I already figured out that it's the insecure HTTP for GG that's causing the problem. However, the link from this page to the comic needs to go to http:, not https:, at least until whatever's going on gets fixed. heteromeles :: Unfortunately, links from any page on this wiki and on all of Fandom/Wikia (as far as I know) can't go to any http page. Try it yourself. The link below starts with http, but it will change to start with https if you try to visit it: :::http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190710 :: I reported this problem to Fandom/Wikia Community Central. Apparently, it was caused by Fandom/Wikia switching the site over to use only secure http (https). To prevent old links to this site that start with http from breaking, the technical staff added code to rewrite those URLs on the fly so that they start with https instead. Unfortunately, instead of just affecting links to this site itself, the code is rewriting all links that start with http to start with https. I got a response that this "probably is not expected behavior" and the technical staff will be notified. Hopefully, this will be fixed soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2019 (UTC)